Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a recording medium, and to processing of compositing images each of which has a different angle of view.
Description of the Related Art
As a method of performing noise reduction of images, a technique of compositing a plurality of images which are obtained by capturing the same scene has been known. Moreover, as an image capturing apparatus which captures a plurality of images simultaneously, there is an image capturing apparatus which includes a plurality of image capturing units each of which has a different angle of view (Japanese Patent No. 4341019). In Japanese Patent No. 4341019, described is that, when performing virtual zoom processing (electronic zooming) by enlargement of an image, the electronic zooming is performed by switching, according to a virtual angle of view, an image obtained by wide-angle imaging and an image obtained by telephotography.
In the case of enhancing an effect of noise reduction to the maximum level by image composition, all of a plurality of images which are captured can be combined. However, in a case where the plurality of images which are captured include images, each of which has a different angle of view, as the technique described in Japanese Patent No. 4341019, there is a problem that, when all of the images are composited as they are, an image with relatively high resolution, which is obtained from a telephotographed image, is degraded due to the composition. Then, the disclosure suppresses degradation in resolution in the case of performing noise reduction by compositing images each of which has a different angle of view.